To Make You Proud
by Maegden
Summary: AU where Mai and Monk are together. Just a fluffy little one shot. Enjoy!


"Mai! Grab onto my hand!" He shouted down at me. My hands were slipping from the ledge and I didn't know how much longer I could hold on.

"I can't! Monk, I really can't let go. I'll fall!"

"Not if you grab onto my hand! I'll keep you safe! I promise!"

Here goes nothing, I thought to myself right before I pulled my hand off the ledge to grab Monk's hand. To my grateful surprise, he caught it and started to pull me up. Tears of relief sprang to my eyes as I realized I was finally safe, I was getting out. He pulled me through quickly and I landed on top of him, breathing heavily. I could feel his body beneath mine; it was muscular and yet soft, and he had his arms wrapped around my body in a comforting embrace. We stayed like that for a few moments, just laying on one another, catching our breath.

"Mai…" he breathed into my ear. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to you." I said before pulling myself up to sit beside Monk.

He sat up too and faced me, reaching out to cup my face in his hands. "I'm so glad you're alive."

I let out a small laugh. "Me too."

The smile fades from his face as he moves closer, staring deep into my eyes. "Didn't I tell you that you couldn't do that magic by yourself? Why did you try? You put yourself in serious danger, Mai."

"I'm sorry, Monk, I…" I tried to apologize, and even defend myself but Monk cut me off abruptly.

"No, I really don't care what you have to say to defend yourself right now. I was so worried about you. We've all told you numerous times to not go off alone and not do anything by yourself, yet you refuse to listen. I don't think it's safe for you to be ghost hunting with us anymore." He said seriously, looking down at the ground. "There have been too many close calls. I'm going to tell Naru to keep you at the office from now on." He was averting my gaze, and for good reason. He knew I'd be furious.

"You can't do that! It's not your right to leave me behind."

"It is when I love you and care about your safety! You're too reckless. I don't think it's safe." He spoke with finality. I tried to argue back, but he held up a hand, silencing me. "No buts. You're no longer coming on cases. End of discussion."

Tears welled in my eyes as I looked at the man I loved with hatred. He couldn't do this. It wasn't right. I stood up fast and tore out of the room, running down the dark hallway, not caring about how many spirits were probably following me at the moment. I could hear Monk call out behind me, and his footsteps pounding. I launched myself into an empty room, and only after I had slammed the door shut did I realize how awful an idea it was. I immediately turned around and tried to open the door, but found it had locked; whether it was by my doing or a spirits, I didn't know, but I did know that I had to get out fast.

I rattled the door to try to find some way out, but stopped when I heard something behind me. I slowly turned around and scanned the room.

"Whatever or whoever you are, go away!" I yelled.

I heard someone band on the door from the outside. "Mai! Mai are you alright? I have Naru and John with me. We're going to get you out of there." Monk's voice floated through the door and I felt a small pang of relief in my chest.

"I'm okay, but there's s-something in here with me, please hurry!"

That's when I heard it. A chilling laugh of a child rising into the air around me. _Wanna play with me? _It asked in a cold voice. My heartbeat quickened and I scanned the room again to find the source. There, sitting before me, was the shape of a child. But it was morphing, changing into something much more malevolent. It was now the shape of a tall, lanky man with no eyes, yet there was a red liquid flowing from its empty eye sockets.

"What the…" I started, but stopped when the apparition turned to completely face me, those black holes for eyes boring into me. "Monk…Monk please hurry!"

"We're coming Mai, don't go near the apparition." I heard Naru's voice from the other side. John was muttering something and I assume it was Monk who was fiddling with the latch on the door.

The apparition started to move toward me, and I stood frozen for a few moments before realizing what was happening. Then I whipped around and slammed on the door and fiddled with the latch, trying and failing to open it. I turned my head to look behind me and the man was moving closer. He was almost right behind me.

"Monk! John! Naru! Please hurry he's right behind me!" my voice cracked and I screamed, breaking out in a sob right after. "Monk, I love you. If I don't get out of here, just know that!" I turned around and the apparition was right behind me.

"We're going to get you out Mai!" I heard Monk. He'd abandoned all logic and was just trying to knock the door out. I felt myself getting faint just as he succeeded in breaking the door down. I expected to fall on the ground, but Monk caught me.

Just before I blacked out, I felt myself being moved to another set of arms and heard Monk chanting the words to exercise the spirit. And then I blacked out.

Blacking out happened to me often on cases, and usually I would have some sort of vision or dream to help solve the case, but this time, all I encountered was complete darkness. When I woke up, I understood the reason for this. I did not dream because I wasn't in the house anymore, instead I was in a hospital bed, with someone holding my hand, and soft snoring.

Blinking my eyes awake, I sat up and looked around, stirring the person snoring. It was Monk. He was holding my hand and waking up slowly. His hair was messed up and there was some obvious drool coming out of his mouth, but he looked like an angel to me. His eyes opened slowly and then suddenly as he realized I was awake. His puppy-eyed reaction brought a smile to my face.

"Oh god. You're awake. Mai thank god. I'm so glad you're not too hurt." He gripped onto my hand tighter and moved forward.

"Monk…I'm sorry I went into that room. I'm sorry I caused that trouble. Where are Naru, John? The others?" I asked.

"They're still at the house, trying to solve the case. And don't be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." He sighed and looked down.

"No, Monk, you were right. I shouldn't try to do things I don't have the power for. You've been practicing for years." The next part of my though was a little embarrassing to me. "I just wanted to show you that I could do something right, I guess. Make you proud to be with me. After all, I'm only a teenager and you're an adult. I feel like a child."

He looked at me for a moment and then did the last thing I expected him to. He started laughing. Not just laughing though, he was laughing hysterically.

"What – What the hell Monk?" I was frankly offended. It was already embarrassing for me to tell him that and now he's laughing? "Never mind." I snapped and looked toward the door of the room.

"Mai, wait, don't be mad." He reached out and turned my face to look at him, the smile fading from his lips.

"Why were you laughing?"

"Because, Mai, you shouldn't feel like a child. Yes, I may be older, but I don't care about that. You're so smart and kind, and you always think of others before yourself. Remember that high school haunting when you thought Naru was going to let all of those kids die? You were so worried. You tried everything to stop it. I love that about you. You are far smarter than you think you are. I am so proud to be with you. I love you." He was smiling again and leaned in to place a soft kiss on my lips. After we separated, I wrapped my arms around his waist and he hugged me back, his embrace was the most comforting thing in the world. He kissed my forehead and held on tight.

In his arms, I knew I would always be safe and loved. We would worry about everything else later.


End file.
